


An Unexpected Love

by QuinnyHarls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: A Star Wars story between Poe Dameron and my character Q'in. They share many adventures together as he is trying to save Q'in from Kylo Ren. Will there be a happy ending for the two!? Read to find out!





	An Unexpected Love

Poe and his droid BB-8 had been sent on a mission by General Leia Organa to retrieve the missing map that would lead them to Luke Skywalker. This mission went astray when Kylo Ren and his army showed up and started to wreak havoc on Jakku. With no other option with his x-wing disabled, Poe gave the map to his BB unit and sent it on its way. Poe stayed behind to allow the droid to escape, while getting himself captured in the process. 

Poe was now being held prisoner by Kylo Ren, tortured for information on the whereabouts of the droid and any information on the map that he had. This is where his new story actually begins. This is where his life would change. 

Half asleep with blood slowly drying on his skin and clothes, Poe heard a shaky voice whispering behind him. “A-are you awake?” It was hard to tell with how quiet the voice was, but it seemed to belong to a young female. 

Desperately trying to look behind him Poe answered in a hushed voice, “Yes, I am. Could you come out into the light so I can see you?” 

Hesitant at first, the girl finally decided to reveal herself to the captured man. She locked eyes with him, and they just stared at each other... 

Poe was in awe as the silence filled the room once more, as neither of them knew what to say. It was like he had never seen another being like her. Her hair was pink, eyes silver, tattoos covering almost all of her body, skin as white as snow, and scars all over her face and body; some more fresh than the rest. 

Without breaking eye contact with the girl, Poe spoke at her softly as to not spook her, “Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?” The girl just stood there blinking at him after he had spoke, hesitant about answering his questions. 

After some time had passed the girl finally spoke up “My name is Q’in. I come from Takodana. I was captured by Kylo Ren and I’ve been his prisoner for many years.” 

Poe just looked at her stunned, he didn’t know at all how to respond to that. Why was she captured? What use does Kylo have with such a fragile looking girl? Poe realized his mouth was open from shock and closed it quickly, he took a deep breath again before talking, “And why exactly did Kylo capture you? You don’t exactly seem like his type, but then again neither do I…” Poe started to chucked from nerves. 

“I trained with Kylo back while he was training with Luke Skywalker. We’re both force users. Everything happened so fast. Kylo destroyed everything and everyone. I was the only survivor. Once he learned that I was still alive, he captured me and started to use me and torture me.” She pointed to all of her scars as she spoke. “Before I was born my parents were a part of the Empire, following the lead of Darth Vader. So for me, joining the First Order made the most sense. Following in my parents footsteps I guess. They both died when I was very young, though.” Q’in sighed as she took a long pause, looking behind her to make sure the door didn’t open. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this… Sorry… But long story short, it makes sense that I’m here, it would have happened over time naturally. But being captured by Kylo made that process speed up, and he mostly keeps me around as a stress reliever.” 

Poe nodded along to the story that was being told to him, changing his expression to something of disgust. “How could someone do that!? No one in their right mind would torture someone for no reason!” 

Q’in started to laugh at his statement, “I guess it’s good Kylo isn’t in his right mind.” 

Poe just looked at Q’in sadly, he wanted to be out of the shackles that bound him to a table, run away with her, take her away from all this, but he had no idea how he would even accomplish something like that. Q’in started to walk closer to him, bending down to whisper in his ear, “I need you to take me away from here. If you ever escape, you have to promise you’ll come back for me.” 

Poe nodded at her request as she slipped away back into the darkness. He was about to say something, trying to confirm if she was still there or not when the doors to his cell opened up and there stood a Stormtrooper. 

Before being released from his shackles, the Stormtrooper sent away the guards at Poe’s door. Once he was free, the Stormtrooper asked him if he knew how to fly a TIE fighter, as he was planning an escape. 

Confused as to why a Stormtrooper would need help escaping, Poe was happy to oblige. As they boarded a TIE fighter Poe remembered the promise he made to the mysterious girl that came into his cell, but there was no time to leave now and go find her. Despite being heartbroken that he broke his promise, they needed to leave, and leave now. 

With their failed start trying to escape, the cord was finally set loose and Poe and his new friend were off. While the two were zooming around and shooting oncoming ships, Poe and FN-2187, or as Poe decided to call him Finn, (as he wasn’t okay with calling him by his slave name, Poe was disgusted at the thought, at the thought of anyone being a slave), were getting better acquainted with each other. That was until Poe told Finn they HAD to go back to Jakku to retrieve his droid BB-8. Before they were able to make a final decision either way, their ship was struck by a missile that came from the Finalizer, causing them to crash land on Jakku. 

Before the crash, the two men were lucky enough to eject themself from their falling ship. Their chutes deployed, but that’s when they were separated from each other. Upon impact Poe was knocked unconscious. He had no way of knowing how long he was out for, it could have only been minutes, maybe even years, all he knew was that when he finally woke up he was being carried off by members of the Resistance. 

Once back to D’Qar, and without hesitation Poe ran to General Leia Organa. Out of breath, and speaking too quick to understand, he needed to ask about doing a rescue mission for Q’in. “General! I made a promise to someone that I’ve already broken, but I need to go back to the Finalizer and get her. She is being tortured by that monster, Kylo Ren. I know I barely know her, but…” 

Before Poe could even finish, Leia shot his request down. There was no time for a side mission to rescue someone he didn’t even know, who could potentially be someone who ruins their current mission. How were they to know if she would backstab them or not. That was a risk Poe was willing to take though, all he dreamt about while he was unconscious was her. There was something about her that he trusted. But Leia insisted that they focus on getting BB-8 back so they could find out the location of Luke Skywalker, that's all they had time for right now. As furious as Poe was, he knew she was right, he needed to find his droid, and that’s what he tried to occupy his mind with. 

Some time had passed before there were any leads on the whereabouts of BB-8, who was last seen on Takodana with two males, a wookie, and a girl. They had also found out that the First Order have already started their journey to Takodana to retrieve the droid. As quickly as humanly possible Poe and his squadron were off to fight the First Order. 

As they arrived to Takodana, it was already too late to save Maz Kanata’s castle, but they were still able to take out TIE fighters and Stormtroopers on the ground, helping out where they could. As the battle went on Poe noticed something pink moving around quickly on the ground. He decided to fly closer to see if he could tell what it was, and low and behold it was the pink haired girl he met on the Finalizer. She was fighting off Stormtroopers with a bright pink lightsaber while trying to escape from view. Before she could escape, Poe flew down near where she was running, opened up the cockpit and yelled at the top of his lungs, “Q’in! Get in, now!” 

Q’in startled at the sound of his voice, but did what she was told climbing into Poe’s X-Wing, trying to fit her body in comfortably. Once she was settled in, Poe closed the cockpit and took off into the air again. 

Since the fight was pretty much over, Poe and his squadron retreated back to D’Qar. Once they landed on the planet Poe called out for help from the medical stuff, as Q’in passed out in the back of the X-Wing and it looked as though she wasn’t even breathing. Once she was lifted out she was set on a gurney and taken to the medical wing.

Poe had decided to stay by his X-Wing while Q’in was taken away, and good thing he did too. Poe heard from behind excited beeps and whirrs, as he turned around he saw his droid BB-8. After they had been reunited, he saw Finn in the distance. He ran at him and embraced him in a hug, noticing that Finn was wearing his jacket, but Poe didn’t really mind, it suited him. 

As soon as they finished hugging and getting reacquainted, they both ran to talk to Leia. Firstly showing the map Poe retrieved on Jakku, then having Finn discuss any information he had about the Starkiller Base, and also giving over the blueprints. Once they had a plan decided, Finn, Han, and Chewie volunteered to go and attack the base from the inside. 

While everyone was suiting up to fight, Poe thought it would be best to go and check on Q’in, to see if she was still unconscious. To his surprise she wasn’t! Right as he entered her room, she started crying and threw what she could get her hands on at him, shouting at him, “You lied to me! You told me you would come back for me, and you LIED!” 

While dodging random objects being thrown, Poe managed to make his way over to Q’in’s bed, grabbing her wrists to restrict her. As calmly as he could, he tried to reassure her, “Q’in… Please. I didn’t want to leave you at all. It was a tough decision to not go and find you, but we needed to leave. I’ve thought about you every day since, and how much I hate myself for leaving you with that monster. But you’re here now, I found you, I took you away from that hell. You’re here now…” 

As Poe was talking, Q’in finally calmed down, thinking about the situation at hand. Taking Poe’s side into consideration. She broke down crying more than she already had been, not able to speak because of it. Poe didn’t stop her crying either, he knew she needed to let her emotions out, even if it was draining for her. Some time passed before the crying stopped and she was finally able speak, even though it was faint and cracked, “Thank you” was all she could muster. 

Before Q’in could gather herself and say more to Poe, another X-Wing pilot stuck his head through the doorway letting Poe know that they should be leaving soon to help destroy the Starkiller base. He nodded his head and started to get up letting go of his grip on Q’in wrists as he did so. Before he left Q’in quickly sat up and spoke louder than anticipated, “Hey! Wait!” 

Poe turned around to look at Q’in, leaning on the doorway waiting for her to continue speaking. “I never got your name back on the Finalizer.” 

The thought never crossed Poe’s mind, he could have sworn he told her his name. He turned around as if to leave, then turned his head to face her, “Poe. Poe Dameron.” And with that, he was off to go save the planet from utter destruction, or at least assist in the saving of the planet.

Once there was word of the Falcon landing on the Starkiller base, Leia gave orders to deploy the X-Wings. Dameron, BB-8 and all of the other pilots departed from D’Qar and set their course to the base, waiting for word that the thermal oscillator shields were down. Once given the go ahead to attack, Poe’s team emerged from lightspeed and gave it everything they had. They were barely able to do any damage before TIE fighters started attacking back. 

Knowing that Han, Chewie, and Finn were on the inside planting pyro detonation explosives, creating an opening in the containment centre, Poe took the opportunity -with help from his squadron- to fly into said opening causing damage to the inside and triggering a chain reaction. Poe was able to escape the blast without any damage, but refused to leave until he saw that the Falcon had made it off the Starkiller base, even though in doing so he was disobeying Leia’s orders to retreat. 

Once the Falcon was spotted, everyone headed back to D’Qar to discuss the map to Luke Skywalker yet again. This time with more success, as R2-D2 finally powered on and projected a map with a piece missing from it, the piece being the one BB-8 had stored away. They finally found the location of Luke Skywalker! 

After their celebration of an amazing discovery died down, Poe decided to go and visit Q’in to see how she was doing. Although she was nowhere to be found in the hospital wing. He spent a couple hours looking for the girl, searching every nook and cranny, but wasn’t able to find her. Right as he was about to give up, he spotted her coming out from a room while talking with another man. Trying his best to catch up with them, Poe called out to her. “Q’in! Wait up!” 

She turned around to face Poe, trying to not fall on her face as she started to trip over her own feet. As she started to fall Poe reached his arms out to grab and stabilize her. While this was happening the man that had been with Q’in walked away, leaving her and Poe alone. Once Q’in was standing up right, Poe started to cough as to get Q’in’s attention, “So… Who was that?” 

Q’in just about choked on her own spit, trying to not laugh. “He was just showing me to my room! I’m officially one of you now, a part of the Resistance. So they thought I should get comfortable while I’m here. Besides, I start pilot training in a couple of days.” 

Poe let out a small gasp at the news he just heard, and without thinking he lifted up Q’in in his arms, spinning her around. Once he had realized what he was doing, he quickly put her down and tried to distract the fact that he was blushing like crazy. Q’in obviously noticed though, and she nudged him in the shoulder for reassurance. “Maybe you can teach me in your spare time, about flying. Plus maybe then I can get better than you and beat your ass out there.” They both started laughing at her comment.

The two decided to spend more time together, while they were able to. Walking around halls, talking about anything they could think of. As night drew near, Q’in decided to invite Poe back to her new room so their conversation didn’t have to end. There was one thing Poe really wanted to know though, “Hey. Where did you get that lightsaber? I saw you using it back on Takodana.”

Q’in looked at Poe confused at first, but then remembered she indeed had a lightsaber. As she pulled it out of its holster, pressing the trigger causing a pink beam of light to shoot out she explained. “I actually designed and built it myself back while I was training with Luke. We were all surprised and amazed when my crystal started glowing a bright pink, it was the first of its kind and I get to call it mine. It’s my most prized possession, I would lose it if something ever happened to it.” 

Neither of them really got any sleep as they were telling eachother their life stories as the night went on, not ever wanting this to end. With what little sleep they had managed, they both woke up embarrassed since they were laying in each others arms. Poe darted up from the bed and ran out the door, hoping no one would spot him coming out. Even though that was the case, chaos ensued shortly after. 

Q’in’s flight training came sooner than expected, as all of the Resistance fighters now had to leave their base on D’Qar because of an oncoming attack from the First Order. While Poe was suiting up to leave, and go to his X-Wing, he rushed to Q’in trying to get her to come with him to fight. She finally gave in, despite being scared out her mind. She had never really flown before, maybe a couple times back home before she was captured by Kylo, but nothing this extreme. Poe was trying to comfort Q’in while she was getting into her X-Wing, and telling her what all of the controls did as best as he could in a panicked state. 

With everyone up in the air prepared to fight, and off of the planet, a Dreadnought was brought out to destroy the base. All of the X-Wing fighters started to attack the Dreadnoughts point-defense cannons, taking them out at close range. Once this was done, Leia ordered them to retreat, but Poe had other ideas. He decided to lead a counter-attack with a squad of Resistance bombers to destroy the ship. There were a lot of losses as a result, Q’in almost being one of them.

While several explosions were going off, Poe noticed a rogue X-Wing flying around wildly. While trying to stay calm, Poe reached out to Q’in on his communicator. “Q’in! I know you’re new at this, but you really need to get out of that mine field so you don’t die!” After Poe spoke, he thankfully saw her drift away from the battle and head off into lightspeed with everyone else. 

Once on board the Raddus Poe was demoted to Captain by Leia for disobeying direct orders. Despite being furious, he’s still needed to attack the First Order since they’ve managed to track them through lightspeed and are now attacking the Raddus. The hanger bay and everything in it were first to go, then the bridge, where Leia was the only survivor, but was seriously incapacitated. This lead to Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo as their new General. 

Not happy with his new General or the plan she was discussing, Poe decided to devise his own plans, (plans he thought were better), with the help of Kaydel Ko Connix, Rose Tico, BB-8, and Finn. Their plan was to send Finn, Rose, and BB-8 to Canto Bight’s casino to find a codebreaker to infiltrate the Supremacy from the inside. Poe and Kaydel stayed aboard the Raddus. 

While there was some time to kill while waiting for his friends, Poe decided to walk around the Raddus so he didn’t go crazy waiting for news. He was pacing the hallways when he ran into Q’in, causing her to fall. He quickly ran to her to help pick her up, and started to choke up at the sight of her, “Q’in! You know you could have died out there right? I get it was your first time really flying, but how did you manage to get yourself in the middle of the action? I could have lost…” 

Before Poe could say anything else, Q’in pulled him into an empty room and started to kiss him. Their kiss was sloppy at first, because Q’in had never kissed anyone before, but once they found each others rhythm, it was a damn good kiss.

Q’in broke the kiss to speak her mind in a hushed voice to make sure no one heard, “I’m really sorry Poe, I couldn’t get a hang of the controls, I’m really surprised I made it out alive.” Poe was kissing her neck as she talked, trying to distract from any thought of her dying. 

Their fun was halted when Q’in asked Poe to stop, not wanting things to go any farther. She pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight and whispering in his ear, “I like you Poe, I really do, but you and I both know nothing can happen between us. Not right now. I’m scared. This is all just so new, I need some time to get used to all of this.” Before letting go of their embrace, Q’in kissed Poe on the cheek and walked out of the room, leaving Poe alone and wanting so much more. 

While Poe was still waiting for news about Finn, Rose, or even BB-8, Poe and Q’in kept meeting in private just to make out. Nothing more ever happened, but they just couldn’t get enough of each other. Neither of them wanted to admit their true feelings though, because they didn’t know what the future would hold. If they grew too attached to each other and one of them died, they didn’t want to deal with that grief. Fooling around seemed like a better idea for them at the time. 

Once there was word from Finn and Rose, Poe decided to step into action against Holdo, starting a mutiny against her and her allies. Sadly, Poe wasn’t able to convince C3-PO to join his cause. Once Holdo and her allies were essentially being held prisoner by Poe’s allies, he rushed off to a different room on the Raddus, only to be met by an angry Leia, who fired a stun blast at Poe, knocking him unconscious. 

Poe awoke in an escape vessel laying in the lap of Q’in, who was lightly combing her fingers through his hair. He quickly sat up and ran over to Leia, looking out the window to see what he missed.

He noticed that Leia decided to go with Holdo’s plans to abandon ship, still hating the idea but there was nothing he could do about it now. There was one thing that seemed off, though. Holdo was still aboard the Raddus. Poe questioned Leia about it, and he was told Holdo stayed behind as a sacrifice in order for the escape pods to escape. 

That plan started to backfire as the First Order started to attack the escape pods, only leaving a few left before the Raddus (with Holdo onborard) was rammed into the Supremacy at lightspeed. While they had a chance, the remaining Rebels were able to escape to the planet Crait. 

Once they were landed on the planet, the Rebels secluded themselves in an old abandoned mine trying to come up with a plan of escape. Their plans were halted when the First Order started showing up on the planet, attacking the GIANT door that kept the Rebels safe, for now. 

Poe, Finn, and Rose end up leading a charge in old ski speeders, hoping to destroy the massive battering ram cannon that First Order had. Despite even more losses, the Falcon arrived just in time drawing the TIE fighters away, but they still drew back as the battering ram cannon fired, blasting a hole in the fortress. 

While all hope seems lost, Luke Skywalker appears out of nowhere to go and confront Kylo, allowing the Rebels to finally plan their escape. 

There seemed to be no way out of this, until Poe noticed a vulptex running away through a passageway not noticed before. As they followed the vulptex, they ended up coming to a dead end consisting of a giant pile of rocks. Suddenly the rocks started moving and floating in the air, revealing Rey, the girl he heard so much about. Once the rebels were able to get to safety aboard the Falcon, Poe took the opportunity to introduce himself to Rey, as they had yet to formally introduce. 

Once that was out of the way, Poe was desperately searching for Q’in, hoping that she was still alive and safe. 

Aboard the Millennium Falcon Q’in wandered the short corridors while the other remaining Resistance members who survived conversed and tended to wounds in the main hold. She was awestruck to be in such a famous and infamous vessel. Her fingers brushed along the corridor paneling, imagining she was absorbing all the history through her fingertips. The stories these walls could tell. She smirked and let her hand drop to her side as she peeked into engineering bay.

Before Kylo Ren enslaved her, she’d considered an occupation in engineering. There was always a need for a good engineer, and she was damn good at building and fixing things. One of those things being her own lightsaber. She walked into the bay and took in all the mechanics before her, it was older technology, but she would gladly learn it to be able to be useful to this motley crew of rebels.

“Hi.”

A sudden voice broke her away from her thoughts, a very familiar voice. She was smiling as she turned around to see Poe leant against the engineering hold entry way. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk on his mouth that was wavering at the edges trying not to burst across his face so he looked like an absolute loon.

“Hi,” Q’in returned with a bright grin.

Poe pushed away from his leant position to stroll towards her, “I’m glad to see you alive and uninjured.”

“Yeah,” she laughed, “Same to you…” She paused then laughed again, “How strange is this relationship that most of our greetings begin with relief about being alive?”

“Pretty strange,” Poe agreed with a serious nod, then laughed with her. “Would’ve been far better to meet under less war-like circumstances. Then I could’ve romanced you properly.” His smile was contagious, but Q’in couldn’t help but smile upon seeing Poe anyway. He circled his arms around her waist and she allowed it, hooking her own tattooed arms around his neck as he drew her closer to him. “Like you deserve.” He murmured sweetly and then closed the distance between them to capture her mouth in a kiss.

The kiss truly expressed all his alleviation, not only from finding Q’in alive, but from surviving himself, his friends surviving, and successfully fleeing from the First Order. Q’in could feel all his emotion in his kiss and felt something warm coiling in her gut and between her legs. She deepened the kiss, easing Poe’s mouth open and letting the nails of one hand scratch through the hair at the base of Poe’s neck. She smirked against his lips when she felt him shiver at her touch. “Poe,” she whispered between kisses, “I need you.”

Poe ceased all kisses and put his hands on her shoulders, putting her at arms length so he could see all of her face, “Are you… Are you sure?”

She nodded quickly, and added, “Yes. Yes!” To assert her sureness.

“Okay,” Poe nodded with her, “Okay… Um…” he looked around, their current surroundings of the engineering bay… There were no damn doors to the engineering bay! “Umm…” He hummed as he looked around, and his eyes landed on a door, “There!” he basically shouted, and he was only slightly embarrassed by his own enthusiasm. He took Q’in’s hand into his and pulled her along, “Come on.”

Off the engineering bay was a third hold for storage. He pressed the access button to open the door and hurried them in, quickly closing the door behind them and initiating the locking system. The hold was a mess and full of junk, but it was secluded and somehow… it was special. Poe had heard plenty of heroic stories about the Millennium Falcon when he was growing up, he’d be lying if he said having sex on the legendary ship wasn’t on his bucket list. That item would be crossed off his bucket list, and even better it would be with Q’in, the woman he loved.

Loved… Yes. He was sure of it. After all the shit that they’ve been through he knew it was true… But he didn’t want to scare her away with such serious declarations just yet. He’d just express himself with his actions.

He took Q’in into his arms, gently going about stroking every new inch of skin he came in contact with as he undressed her. She was left in her underwear when he quickly divested himself of his own clothes until he was stark naked. He wanted to go slowly, to allow Q’in the time she needed to grow comfortable, but then quite suddenly he felt her small hand around his cock.

Poe couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling as she slowly and surely stroked him. He was already hard but now he was distressingly close to spilling his release too soon. “Stop, stop, stop,” he breathed heavily and took her hand away from him. “I want to touch you too.”

He arranged their clothes on the floor of the hold so no one’s skin would have to come into contact with cold steel. Q’in lay on her back, with Poe perched on his side next to her. He let his fingers explore, tickling in some places, unbearably pleasurable in others. He found she was wet and more than ready for him, but he wanted to take a little more time before entering her for the very first time. His cock gave an excited twitch at the thought, but he reined in his emotion and focused on his woman.

“Please!” Q’in breathed out her desperation, grasping at Poe’s shoulders in an effort to pull and guide him on top of her, “Please, I need you, Poe. I need you.”

He shushed her with sweet kisses to her forehead, cheeks and lips as he arranged himself between her legs. She adjusted her legs to accommodate him. Her breathing and heartbeat accelerating in anticipation as Poe directed his dick to her entrance. He slid in slowly, both of them groaning in rapture of the feeling of one another. Once he was fully inside he remained still and looked into Q’in’s eyes. He took in every little aspect of her face, adoring it all. He loved her. He loved her so much. And he was going to let her know that.

Once Poe began to move it was basically over for both of them. The feeling was too good, and they didn’t have much time before someone went looking for them. They sure as hell didn’t want to be found out in this sort of situation. Their love making was brief, but they were both satisfied in the end. Both covered in sweat, clinging to each other as they came down from their ecstatic highs.

Poe resisted from speaking the words he wanted to say.

Q’in was still catching her breath, her mind racing but all of it centered around one thing. She loved him. And she resisted from speaking those words aloud in fear of scaring him off. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she didn’t want to ruin it by saying things too early… or ever.

After they had both gotten dressed, and parted ways briefly, Poe decided to go find Leia so they could discuss what their next move was. After a long discussion they finally decided their new base should be on Yavin 4, Poe’s home planet. This was a huge deal to Poe as he hadn’t been home since he joined the New Republic Defense Fleet, and it was an opportunity to show Q’in where he grew up. 

During the journey to Yavin 4, things became awkward for Q’in and Poe for awhile. Not because of their love making, but because Q’in still felt so out of place with the rebels. So many saw her as a traitor, and she was worried Poe did too, or that he was just using her to get information about Kylo. She truly did love him, and she wanted to tell him, but the most she could do right now was avoid him, or do the best she could to avoid him. 

Poe on the other hand wanted to spend more time with Q’in, even if all they did was sit in the same room together silently. But with Q’in avoiding him it was difficult for Poe to even get a chance to speak with her. 

While the rebels were setting up their new base, Poe finally took the opportunity to ambush Q’in and ask her what’s going on. He noticed that she was bent over a box, looking for supplies to help. He snuck up behind her, lifted her up, and took her behind a nearby tree. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” Q’in practically shouted while trying to wriggle herself from Poe’s arms. 

All Poe could do was laugh, and eventually Q’in joined in on his contagious laughter. 

Once their laughing subsided Poe set Q’in down and finally spoke his mind. “I’ve missed you. I can’t stop thinking about you, the time we’ve spent together. But you’ve been avoiding me, and I don’t know why. Did I do something wrong?” 

Q’in shook her head in disagreement, “No. It’s me…” 

Poe looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue speaking. 

“I’ve been worried that all everyone here just sees me as a traitor, because not that many people just switch from being an Imperial to a Rebel. And I’ve been scared that you were just using me” Q’in started to tear and choke up as she spoke, “That I meant nothing to you at all, and you just wanted information from me.” 

Poe wiped the tears from her face before leaning down to kiss her. Once he broke their kiss, he whispered in Q’in’s ear, “No one thinks that, we’re all happy to have you here, especially me.” He wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke, as another way to assure what he was saying was true. 

With the new Rebel base finally finished after months and months of working, everything felt so perfect… A little too perfect. While the new base was being built, there was no attack from the First Order at all. At first everyone thought it was a blessing, but then everyone grew suspicious, anticipating an attack that never came. At least not for now. 

While everything was quiet, and Poe and Q’in on speaking terms again, Poe decided to FINALLY teach Q’in how to fly. 

“Poe! I really don’t want to do this! I’m scared!” Q’in was sitting in her X-Wing, sweating profusely as she waited instructions from Poe. 

Poe was standing on a ladder leading up into the X-Wing, trying to not laugh at how nervous Q’in was. “Just relax! You’ll do just fine. It’s a lot easier than everyone makes it out to be, so just relax.” 

Q’in was absorbing as much information as she could while Poe was teaching her what the controls were. Once Poe told her to take it up in the air, she started to panic even more, only making noises where words should go. Poe kissed her on the cheek before closing her cockpit and signaling for her to fly. 

Luckily this time went a lot smoother than her first time, where she was almost killed because she had no idea what she was doing. It didn’t take long for her to get the hang of flying, and in no time her and Poe were flying alongside each other, racing and just having a good time.

As more time went on there were still no feelings confessed between Q’in and Poe. They acted like they never had feelings for eachother, never had sex on the Falcon, nothing. Everyone around them could see it though, even Leia was asking about their relationship when she got the chance. But for them, they just couldn’t bare the thought of losing each other that they thought it was safer to keep their feelings as deep down as possible. It would lessen the heartbreak if anything did happen. But despite the fact that they had to repress their feelings, they still spent every waking moment with each other. 

One day while Poe and Q’in were flying around in their X-Wings, they noticed something small and black flying at them. As it drew closer, it started firing shots at them. Poe told them they should retreat back to their base and go and tell Leia. As they did, Q’in realized who was attacking them by their ship, or the TIE Silencer. It was Kylo Ren. 

Once they landed, Poe ran off faster than he had ever ran before, while Q’in stayed behind to confront Kylo. As soon as she was out of her X-Wing, Kylo sloppily landed his Silencer, leaving a crater where he landed. 

As he was exiting his ship, he started shouting at Q’in. “How dare you disobey me! You know the rules, you are to never leave and serve me until the day I die!” 

Without breaking, Q’in managed to stand up to her previous torturer, “Well, let’s hope you don’t make it out of this alive.” 

Q’in reached to her left side, grabbing a lightsaber out of its holster. As she activated it, a bright pink beam of light shot out. Her stance changed to something of a battle stance, and she was waiting for Kylo to do the same. Once his lightsaber was in his hand and he was poised and ready, they ran at eachother with full force. 

Poe came back ready to fight by Q’in side, but he was stopped by Leia. She didn’t want him getting in the way of their unresolved issues. Poe wasn’t having any of it though, Kylo Ren tortured the woman he loved, he had to do something. As he was about to run into fight, Leia used her force powers to keep him steady, not allowing him to do anything except watch. Something he couldn’t bare to do. He told Leia he would retreat if she let him go, which she did, and Poe kept his word. He walked to the side, sitting at the base of a tree, waiting for some kind of signal that their fight was over. 

As their fight continued, and lightsabers struck each other, Q’in was starting to get exhausted. She of course wouldn’t let it show, but Kylo knew. As she was about to lunge at him again, he raised up his hand, putting Q’in in a force choke, raising her up into the air as he did so. 

Out of breath, Kylo shouted at her once more, “I don’t have time for any of this! You’re not even worth it! You were never going to be a great Jedi like my idiot Uncle told you. You don’t even deserve to live!” 

And with that, Kylo took Q’in out of her choke hold, but instead of letting her go, he flung her through the air, while she was screaming, causing her to collide into a large tree. 

Poe, who was still on the sidelines, heard Q’in screaming and ran out to see what was happening. As he saw Q’in flying through the air, he fumbled for his blaster hoping to shoot at Kylo, but he was gone by the time Poe was able to get it out. 

He ran to Q’in’s side, shaking her to try and wake her up. 

“Q’in! Q’IN! I swear, if you’re dead, I’m going to kill you!” 

Poe was trying to hold back tears as he picked her up into his arms, running back to the base, hoping to get help for her. She was taken to the hospital wing where it was found out that she was stable, but there was no guarantee she would ever wake up again. Poe broke down crying, falling to his knees at the news. He wanted them to do everything they could to get her to wake up again, but there was really nothing they could do. Now it was just a waiting game. 

Everyday was a battle for Poe waiting for Q’in to wake up, some days harder than others. He tried to remain strong, though. He would come and talk to Q’in every day, hoping his voice would wake her up, even though that seemed extremely unlikely. 

“Did I ever tell you why I became a pilot? I was following in my mother's footsteps, I even wear her ring on a chain around my neck… She was a great woman. But when I was only 6 she would take me into her RZ-1 A-wing interceptor, and while she have me sit in her lap she would tell and show me how everything worked. She died when I was 8…” 

“I was commander for the New Republic once I became a pilot myself. That’s actually where I met BB-8. Ended up leaving them though, to become a Resistance pilot. Leia saw a lot in me, I couldn’t pass her offer up. I’m glad I didn’t pass it up either, I would have never met you.” 

“I wish my mom could have met you, you two would have been the best of friends. She loved basically everyone she ever met. She would have loved you most of all though, you two are so alike.” 

As more time went on with no signs of improvement, Poe started to lose his mind. Crying and screaming, mostly at Leia who was trying to keep him calm. “This is all my fault! We never should have come here. Kylo somehow knew I was involved with Q’in and he tracked us here. We should have been hidden more! This would have never happened if we were hidden more!” 

Years had passed since Q’in fell into her coma by the hands of Kylo Ren. Poe never gave up on her, he knew she would somehow make it out of this alive. 

One day while Poe was sitting by Q’in’s bedside, holding her hand, he finally decided to tell her what he was so scared to, but he had nothing to lose now. While holding back tears and stumbling over his words, Poe looked at Q’in face, saying what needed to be said years ago, “I… Q’in… I love you. There! I said it! I love you! I always have! And now I might lose you without you even hearing me say that to you. I love you!” He broke down in tears as he started to stand up, getting ready to leave for the day. 

As he was standing up, he felt a light squeeze on his hand. As he quickly turned around he saw that Q’in eyes were open, and she was slightly smiling at him. Before he got too excited and smothered Q’in with his entire body trying to embrace her, he ran out of the room into the hallway and started yelling for medical staff. 

Once the staff took over, it was a couple hours before Poe was allowed to see Q’in again. Once he was given the okay, he ran into the room, grabbed Q’in’s face, and kissed her, making up for the years she was in a coma and he couldn’t. She tried to give back as much as she could, but she was still so weak. Once they broke their kiss, Poe pulled up a chair and was about to speak when he heard a faint and crackled, “I love you too.” 

Poe just gasped and tears started to fall down his face again. This was all he ever wanted, he wanted to be with Q’in and to actually express his feelings, and it was finally happening. He couldn’t be happier. 

It was still a few days more until Q’in release, and when she was finally released, Poe couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He had so much time to make up with her, so many more stories to tell, so many things he wanted to do with her. But that would still have to wait, there was something Q’in wasn’t sure about. 

“What exactly happened?” 

Poe sighed before he started speaking, telling her everything that happened between her and Kylo, the coma, how long she was out for. Q’in just stood there in shock, not knowing how to react to any of this. Before she could muster the courage to talk, Poe just held her close to him stroking her hair. “You don’t need to react right now, I know it all sounds crazy. I just want you to be here in the moment with me, safe and alive. I love you Q’in and that’s all you need to think about.” 

Q’in started crying at his words, wanting to hear them forever, never wanting anything bad to happen to her or Poe. As she was crying, she wrapped her arms around Poe’s neck, got on her tiptoes, and just kissed him. 

Everything was finally going well for Q’in and Poe, after everything they had been through they weren’t afraid of losing each other anymore, not being together was far worse for them. No matter what happened, they needed to be together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing in 2 years, and first time writing anything Star Wars! Hope you enjoy, and feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> ~Q


End file.
